Blasting technologies have expedited mining operations, such as surface mining and subterranean mining, by allowing the strategic and methodic placement of charges within the blasting site. Despite this, blasting technologies still carry safety risks that should be minimized. Effective blasting requires not only well-placed detonators, but also timed detonation of the charges, preferably in a predetermined sequence. Accordingly, accurate and precise control and firing of the detonators is important for effective and efficient blasting. The more precise and accurate control of the detonators also leads to an increase in safety of the system overall. Thus, it is desirable to have a blasting system that effectively and efficiently controls the detonation of various types of charges while simultaneously increasing the overall safety of the system.